The present invention relates a heat fixing device which fuses and fixes particles onto a base material such as a plain paper by heating and, more particularly, to heat fixing device for an electrophotographic copying machine which enables a high speed copying operation and a constant fixing property without increasing power consumption.
In recent years, electrophtographic copying machines employing a heat fixing device have been developed and such machines are widely used in many offices.
The copying operation of the copying machine has been rapidly increasing due to the requests for high speed copying. However, a problem occurs when the speed of the copy operation increases rapidly in that power consumption of the copying machine may increase and eventually exceed a standard power capacity, for example, a 15A power capacity standardized in Japan.
While the capacity of the heat fixing device must be increased in order to speed up the copying operation, the above problem may be present. To solve the above problem when such a copying machine performs the high speed copying operation, it is required that a power supply source be additionally provided with the heat fixing device for supplying a power which exceeds the standard power capacity.